Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20141229012228/@comment-24082016-20150115205038
Since when is mana regen "TOTALLY useless" on a potentially mana hungry champ? Since when is Mana not combat oriented on a champ that uses mana? Since when is MS not combat related on a champ that highly depends on his/her positioning? Anything that CAN grant you an edge in combat IS combat oriented. Do you think Darius who buys a shoe or tier of one before you, and is overwhelming you with his sticking and chasing power, is thinking that his boots isn't combat oriented? Hell, i'll even go as far as calling potions combat oriented. That slow health and/or mana (blue pot/flask) replenishment used at some point during trading blues is like Mundo procing a lame version of his ult. Keeps you in the fight, no? So even if I wasn't bothering with a highly offensive focused mastery setup like 25-0-5, and went for a traditional 21 and 9 somewhere else, putting it in Utilities(the plottwist being Culinary Master) would provide me with survivability, and in that respect, be combat oriented. Do you know what a Kayle needs in order to do damage? Mana. *Random Guy replies*:"Oh. I'm building her AD. don't worry". Yah? Well, the mere thought of a Kayle doing the majority her damage through truly "melee atks" makes me giggle on the inside. But that's what's gonna happen if you find yourself out of mana, and at the end of ur "procs"(righteous, whatever). Do you know what kayle needs to buy time to dish out her damage? distance and/or better ms. DPS focused or not, you're gonna need both those things to keep ur Kayle from going 6 feet under, and to actually matter. Yes MS goes "hand-in-hand" with rythmic aggression, because you're attacking pattern is either in and out or poke and stalk, but decent MS is needed for any and all hopes of optimal aggression + defense. THE MS returned from the Fleet of Foot is sad, which is why I earlier stated that I wasn't a fan of it, but if there were MUCH better options, then I'd easily take them. Those defensive masteries, don't really fall in that category. NOT even against the lame Fleet of Foot. What's truly miniscule is 2-5% on what might amount to a 70total bonus armor(non tanky kayle that has armor seals and a zhonyas) and/or 55mr(for those banshee lovers) at mid-late. That mastery barely produces anything in the beginning, and when it starts to give back some whole number values,if you aren't a tanky mofo, it's negligible. What else is miniscule? The +2 health regen in a lane with frequent trading or more one-sided damage delivery by kayle, in which case mana becomes even MORE important. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, that 2 less damage per AA and 1 less damage from all incoming damage might save you, and with the early game + 46-50 health from solely your master Juggernaut(counting flat health runes), but when you got a heal that does base 60 + a bonus ms that can only be prevented or delayed by cc, mana, or cdr, what are you really accomplishing by chosing the defensive tree masteries for Kayle? And I get that you use the same Rune page you do for Kayle, as u do on god knows how many other champs, because you think she fits nicely in a "champ pool". I already explained this concept of rune pages for "champ pools"(which honestly isn't the right term, but we'll use it for lack of better wording) , and when you like to play a different champ every other game, that's a groovey setup. However, if I main Kayle, why is it so hard to believe that I don't have her using the same Runes and Masteries i give to every other champ? Especially when not many can even relate to the combination of her kit, strengths, and weaknesses? idk. Maybe you cracked some code. Maybe you're the Davinci of LoL. But as far as I can tell, Kayle's not the only champ who can benefit more from a rune setup designed with her specifically in mind. Now that's not to say you can't use it for someone else? But aside from Azir and Lulu, how many more champs do you think would benefit completely from a rune page with AS, AP, and CDR? I mean, do you expect a player who isn't leaps and bounds above everyone in technical skill, but understands that if he were to use a rune page that focused AS(Kayles) or mana(Ryzes), and that can spare the ip/rp to get a page, to just stick to using AP or AD focused pages because they can "fit" their most played champs into a "pool"? THat just doesn't make sense. And yes. People love Ionians. I don't blame them. I c the usefulness. Great on Kayles, awesome on Rivs, technically great on anyone(not just the champs with large cooldown abilities), but there are better options. That CDR can be easily achieved other ways, without you pidgeon-holding your boot selection every match. And P.S.- If you want to bash an idea, then don't skim over the explainations. I bother to read and absorb everything you guys write. I'm not looking for half a picture. I expect the same from you guys.